degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jay-Alex Relationship
The relationship between Jay Hogart and Alex Nunez is known as Jalex (J'ay/'Alex). Relationship History Overview The two formed a relationship before Alex's first appearance on the show, as the two were a couple in her first episode of the series. They were the stereotypical "bad boy" and "bad girl" pairing. Alex later breaks up with Jay for cheating on her with her then-best friend, Amy Peters-Hoffman, and for giving her gonorrhea. After not talking for a year after their breakup, the two formed a friendship, and she eventually came out to him as a lesbian. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, Alex makes her first appearance as the girlfriend of Jay, as the two arrive to school together and kiss in the parking lot. She laughs as Jay mocks Toby Isaacs, and the two later rob a vending machine with Towerz, another member of their gang. In shop class, Alex is sitting next to Jay as he glares at Sean Cameron from across the room. Jay later kisses Alex in the hallway, and has his arm around her multiple times. In This Charming Man, Alex can be seen hanging around with Jay in the background. In Don't Dream It's Over, Jay and Alex were going to double date with Sean and Ellie Nash at the movies until Ellie brought Marco Del Rossi with her. To avoid the situation, Jay told Alex to go get him some popcorn, to which she said she would if he gave her $20. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and the two walk away. The two sit next to each other while watching the movie. In Our House, Alex and Jay are going strong, and they dance provocatively together at several of the parties held at Sean's house. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Ellie and Alex are sitting next to each other, while Sean and Jay are standing close by. In King of Pain, Alex is nervous before the election for student council president, and Jay is surprised she is actually taking the elections seriously. When Marco tries to get Alex to fight fair by not mentioning his sexuality in her speech, Jay tells Marco to "save it for Ms. Sauvé", the school's guidance counselor. In Mercy Street, Alex and Jay are at The Dot together. When Jay begins to beat up Rick, Alex also wants to hit him. In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Jay and Alex both attend Ellie's housewarming party at Sean's house, and Alex is located next to Jay the whole time. They looked surprised when Ellie's mother shows up and slaps Sean. In''' Time Stands Still (1), Alex and Jay show up to school together in Jay's car. She goes along with Jay and Spinner's ideas to torment Rick Murray. After Rick ties the score with the rival quiz team for Degrassi, Jay and Alex are sitting next to each other in the audience and are clapping. Jay tells Spinner that the best part about dating the school's student vice-principal, Alex, is that no one asks questions. In '''Time Stands Still (2), Alex and Jay are in class and look quite pleased with themselves for dumping the paint on Rick. After the shooting, Alex wonders why she even went along with the plan, and Jay keeps telling her to relax. Alex, Jay, and Spinner swear their plans to secrecy. In Back In Black, Alex tries to get Jay to come with her to the counselor grief circles, saying she needs to talk about the shooting. She goes on her own, and he tells her to watch what she says. In Secret (1), Alex is kissing Jay's neck in the hallway while Emma Nelson stares at them, as Jay had groped her earlier. Jay tells Emma that taking a picture of them will last longer, and Alex says she could see it for big porno bucks. Jay reveals he has hooked up with Amy, Alex's best friends, and hooks up with Emma, essentially cheating on Alex. In Secret (2), Jay picks up Alex, and sets her down when she tells him to. Jay kisses Alex in front of Emma to spite her, who kisses Nate in retaliation. After finding out that she contracted gonorrhea from Jay, Alex punches Amy in the face for going down on her boyfriend, and breaks up with Jay. Later, when Emma wants to give up another blowjob, he refuses her because he is hurting for his break up. Season 5 In The Lexicon of Love (1), Jay attempts to ask Alex to the movie premiere because he has two tickets, but she rejects his offer because she is going with Paige. He finds Alex at the premiere and asks if she has become a lesbian, to which she says he is disgusting. Her careless attitude begins to anger him, and he asks her why she thinks the night is about her, but Alex says the night is about Paige, not her. In The Lexicon of Love (2), Jay finds Alex in the laneway while she was waiting for Paige to show up. He tells her has had found Paige's shoes from the previous night, and demands to know why she believes she has anything in common with a stuck up cheerleader. When Paige shows up, interrupting their conversation, Jay throws the shoes into Alex's lap and storms off. It is revealed though that Jay did not leave, as he saw Alex and Paige share a kiss. Later, when Alex is walking home, Jay is sitting outside of her apartment door. Alex asks him what he wants, and he tells her that his life sucks, and the only person who ever got him, Alex, won't give him the time of day. He says they're the same, and Alex lets him into her apartment. Jay tries to get him to take him back, though Alex says they are never going to happen again. In High Fidelity (1), when Alex and Paige break up, Jay is there to comfort her, and the two reconcile after not talking for a year. Alex directly comes out to him as a lesbian after he tries to hook up with her. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Alex, Sean, and Jay are hanging out at the street races together. Alex waves the flag to start Jay and Peter's street race. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Alex gets high with Jay instead of doing the tasks for Paige like she had agreed that she would. Timeline *Start Up: Before Gangsta Gangsta (306) *Broke Up: Secret (2) (415) **Reason: Jay cheated on Alex, and gave Emma and Amy a social disease. Quotes *''(Season 07, Episode 03 - Love is a Battlefield)'' Jay (to Alex):"First Mel leaves me and now you! My heart is cracked open and leaking love juice all over the place!" Gallery 267476.jpg 3-6-1.jpg 3-6.jpg Alex season5 003.jpg Normal n aCACKXUY8.jpg Alex season4 003.jpg 518 002.jpg AlexJay.PNG 453j.png 3543.png 6544j.png tumblr_m134wfqc8K1qc1tpr.jpg 544d.png 5464ddd.png 433m.png 54gs.png 4535s.png 654ss.png 45643d.png 536.png 544de.png 7655n.png 44dm.png 5754d.png 7876.png 5654j.png 564fr.png 6755m.png 709.png 564e.png 45543.png 4654x.png ioui8.png 565d.png 56654.png 6454f.png 6765.png 6454fn.png Lexicon_of_love,_season_5,_image_1.jpg 564654.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7